Raubtiere
by orangeturquoise
Summary: Terrorismus. Menschenhandel. Waffenschieberei. Drogenkartelle. Also kurz gesagt, alles was Spaß macht. Das Side B Team stolpert mitten in den weltumspannenden Krieg der Untergrundorganisationen. Wem kann man trauen? Findet es selbst heraus...
1. Kapitel 1: Bombig

_**Raubtiere**_

_**Kapitel 1: Bombig**_

In London, an diesem schon fast wärmlich zu nennenden späten Samstagnachmittag, schien die Sonne. Unglaublich aber wahr, dabei war es sogar Frühling. Im Kitten's House herrschte kaum Betrieb, was etwas von der Norm abwich, jedoch nicht so sehr, dass man sich hätte sorgen müssen. Ein jeder ging ruhig seiner jeweiligen Beschäftigung nach, manche waren direkt ausgelassen. So war Chloé beispielsweise mit Fegen beschäftigt und Yuki saß hinter dem Tresen und machte die Tagesabrechnung fertig. Nichts, aber auch nicht nur der kleinste, leiseste Windhauch deutete momentan darauf hin, dass die stille Routine sogleich ein schmetterndes und schepperndes Ende finden würde.

Der Wagen war völlig unscheinbar, ein gebrauchter silberner Kombi, wie sie hier zuhauf herumfuhren. Er fuhr weder besonders schnell noch besonders langsam auf dem Weg Richtung Stadtzentrum. Niemand würdigte das Gefährt eines ernsthaften Blickes, außer Free, Yuki und Michel, die kurz aufsahen, als das Auto am Schaufenster vorüberglitt. Sie dachten sich nichts dabei, bis der Wagen an der nächsten Seitenstraße mit einem wahrhaft ohrenbetäubenden Knall in Rauch und Flammen aufging. Und plötzlich war die Hölle los. Eltern klemmten sich hektisch ihre Kinder unter die Arme und rannten unkoordiniert umher wie aufgescheuchte Gazellen.

„Ach du Schande." Bemerkte Chloé indigniert während er sich lässig auf seinem Besen abstützte. Selbst bei solch profanen Tätigkeiten bewerkstelligte er es absolut mühelos eine selbstverständliche Eleganz auszustrahlen.

„Sollten wir nicht vielleicht irgendwas…" begann Michel zögerlich.

„Na was denn zum Beispiel?" brummte Aya verstimmt. Seine Laune war für heute eindeutig dahin. Da fielen in der Seitengasse neben dem Laden einige Schüsse. Die Hälfte des Teams nahm den für sie jeweils typischen „Oh-klasse, was-jetzt?"-Blick an. Von der vorderen Ladentür hatten alle sich instinktiv abgewandt. Dieselbe öffnete sich nun und eine brünette Frau von etwa Mitte zwanzig schlüpfte in einer fließenden Bewegung herein und kauerte sich hinter die im Schaufenster ausgestellten Blumentöpfe. Zwischen diesen spähte sie nun wachsam auf das Chaos draußen auf der Straße. Sie hatte ein paar kleinere Kratzer an den Händen und im Gesicht sowie eine Platzwunde an der rechten Schläfe. Außerdem zog sie eine kleinkalibrige Halbautomatik hervor, entsicherte sie und legte gewissenhaft an.

„Ahem, entschuldigen Sie bitte, Miss?" hub Ken in seinem immer noch stark akzentgefärbtem Englisch an, wurde aber von einer unwirschen Handbewegung ihrerseits unterbrochen.

„Schhht! Habt ihr hier eine Tür zur Seitengasse?" fragt sie hektisch und ohne sich umzudrehen. Den Mitgliedern des Side B Teams waren zwar schon einige schräge Situationen untergekommen, was aber nicht hieß, dass es keine Überraschungen mehr für sie gab. Einige nickten zur Bejahung der Frage, was sie natürlich nicht sehen konnte, denn ihre Augen klebten immer noch auf der Straße.

„Na was denn nun?" fragte die Frau jetzt leicht ärgerlich.

„Ja. Ja haben wir." Antwortete Michel.

„Aufmachen." Blaffte die Unbekannte. „Aber plötzlich!"

Keiner reagierte. Bei aller Liebe, aber irgendwo müssen auch professionelle Attentäter Grenzen ziehen. Als sie merkte, dass sich hinter ihr keiner rührte, fuhr sie herum und funkelte die sechs Männer wütend an.

„Alles muss man selber machen! Sorgt wenigstens dafür, dass hier keine unerwünschten Blicke herein finden." Schimpfte sie in einem Ton der keinen Widerspruch zuließ und stürmte zur Hintertür. Sie öffnete die Tür ruckartig, ohne jedoch ihre Deckung zu vernachlässigen, und schoss nach einem kurzen Kontrollblick hinaus. Verwundert betrachteten die sechs das Schauspiel. Free betätigte den Knopf, der die Rollläden vor dem Schaufenster herunterließ und erntete ein paar verwirrte Blicke von seinen Kollegen.

„Sie wird schon wissen, wozu es gut ist." Brummte er schulterzuckend.

„Yuki, ruf Nana an." Befahl Aya. Fast im selben Augenblick kam die Frau wieder, einen jungen Mann stützend und einen weiteren, etwas älteren, unsanft an einem Fuß hinter sich her schleifend. Der jüngere fluchte gotteslästerlich aber wenigstens leise und lehnte sich stöhnend gegen einen der großen Blumenkübel. Er sah nicht auf. Der ältere fand sich hingegen mit dem Absatz der jungen Frau an seiner Halsschlagader wieder. Für einen Moment wirkte er bewusstlos. Aus beiden Neuankömmlingen sickerte Blut auf den Boden. Allem Anschein nach hatten sie sich gegenseitig angeschossen. Der jüngere murmelte etwas undeutliches, das wie eine Frage klang.

„Wie bitte?"

„Er fragt nach einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. Habt ihr sowas da?" sagte die Frau ungerührt während sie ihrem Opfer mit einer geschickten Drehung des Fußes ihren Stiefelabsatz ein wenig tiefer in die Halsschlagader bohrte. „Hiergeblieben, Freundchen!" Also doch nicht bewusstlos.

Michel hatte inzwischen das Verbandszeug geholt, stand aber nun etwas unschlüssig im Raum umher. Von seinen Kollegen schien keiner bereit, seine defensive Haltung zu verlassen. Die zunehmend genervte Amazone in ihrer Mitte nahm dies seufzend wahr und wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit dem jüngeren Verwundeten, der vermutlich ihr Partner war. Dieser zog unter weiterem Stöhnen und Fluchen seine eigene Waffe und richtete sie auf den Kopf des anderen Unbekannten. Noch immer sah er nicht auf und das dunkelrotbraune halblange Haar verdeckte den schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht fast vollständig.

„Nimm doch wenigstens den gesunden Arm, du Vollpfosten." Nörgelte sie und machte auch keinerlei Anstalten, ihren Schuh vom Hals ihres zunehmend blau anlaufenden Opfers weg zu nehmen.

„Meinen Armen geht's beiden bestens, Häschen. Der Bastard hat mir ja bloß in die Schultern geschossen." Erwiderte der zuvor Angesprochene mit beißendem Sarkasmus.

„Fein. Mach doch was du willst, du lebensmüder Irrer, aber wenn der Sack da mir'ne Kugel in den Arsch pflanzt während ich dich _wiedermal_ zusammenflicke, dann kannst du was erleben! Und nenn mich gefälligst nicht Häschen!" feuerte sie in feinstem Cockney-Akzent zurück und daraus entspann sich ein hitziger Wortwechsel, der vermuten ließ, dass es seiner Art zwischen den beiden schon viele gegeben hatte und noch viele geben würde. Während sie sich mit ihrem Partner stritt, rollte sie außerdem ihre Geisel mit einer gekonnten Bewegung auf den Rücken und band ihm Hände und Füße mit ihrem Gürtel zusammen, sodass der Mann gezwungenermaßen dalag wie ein Spanferkel am Spieß. Chloé grinste verhalten, was allerdings niemand zu bemerken schien.

„Wenn du drauf bestehst, Mausebein."

„Nenn mich nicht Mausebein!"

„Wie du meinst, Schnuckelchen."

„Noch ein alberner Spitzname und du kannst dich selber verarzten!"

„Ist ja in Ordnung. Du weißt doch, dass ich dich nur gern ärgere, Natty."

„Nenn mich verdammt noch mal nicht Natty."

"...Wieso?"

„Weil es a) nicht mein Name ist…"

„Ist es wohl."

„…und b) Wozu haben wir denn bitteschön diese bescheuerten Decknamen, _Atticus_? Ich werd' mal so nett sein und dich diesbezüglich erleuchten: die wurden eingeführt um unsere Identitäten zu schützen."

„Ach Natty, Liebes, Namen sind doch Schall und Rauch. Du weißt du darfst mich alles nennen was du magst." Nach diesem Vortrag begann sie damit seine Wunden fachmännisch zu versorgen.

„Grauenhafte Nervensäge."

„Zum Beispiel."

„Jeder Nagel zu meinem Sarg."

„Oh, das ist neu. Da bist du grade erst drauf gekommen, stimmt's?"

„Aus gegebenem Anlass."

„Es ist immer wieder schön zu spüren, dass ich dir nach so langer Zeit immer noch genauso viel bedeute wie du mir, Natty Liebling."

„Nenn mich nicht Natty!"

„Alles klar, Natty."

„Halt still."

„Au, verdammt. Willst du mich vor die Hunde bringen?"

„Ich sagte doch halt still. Hör halt einmal in deinem erbärmlichen kleinen Leben auf mich."

„Ich werd's mir zu Herzen nehmen."

„Wirst du nicht. Tust du doch nie."

„Ein Mann kann sich ändern, Liebes."

„Ach, und wodurch?"

„Die Liebe, Schatz, die Liebe macht's möglich."

„Ich näh dir gleich den Mund zu wenn du nicht aufhörst, Unsinn zu schwafeln. Hast wohl mal wieder ein paar Schläge auf den Kopf bekommen."

Die zwei hätten sich mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit noch ewig so beharkt, wenn nicht dem sowieso schon übel gelaunten Aya langsam der Kragen geplatzt wäre. Er wollte gerade schreienderweise seinem Ärger Luft machen und die ganze Bande am liebsten schleunigst an dieselbe setzen, jedoch kam Chloé ihm süffisant lächelnd zuvor.

„Na, wie lange sind wir denn schon verheiratet, Mr. und Mrs. Smith?" die Frage verwirrte die beiden lang genug, dass Chloé seine eigene Waffe ziehen und auf die Frau richten konnte. Wie ein Schatten tauchte Ken von der anderen Seite des Raumes neben dem Mann, Atticus, auf und drückte ihm den Lauf seiner Pistole an den Hals.

„Wenn Sie vielleicht die Güte hätten uns zu verraten, was genau sie hier eigentlich machen, Gnädigste?" Dafür, dass sie Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einer gut in Schuss gehaltenen 9 mm Glock Halbautomatik kniete, wirkte sie erstaunlich gelassen. Vermutlich passierte ihr das nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Nun, vor einigen Minuten gab es draußen auf der Straße einen terroristischen Anschlag, der sein eigentliches Ziel jedoch glücklicherweise nicht erreicht hat. Es gab eine Explosion. Ist Ihnen eventuell aufgefallen." Meinte sie schnippisch.

„Und weiter?"

„Der Kerl da," bei diesen Worten deutete sie auf ihren Gefangenen, „war mit der Durchführung betraut."

„Hmm, interessant. MI-6?" fragte Chloé sie.

„Gott nein." Konterte der jüngere Mann angewidert. Dem Akzent nach schien er Schotte oder Ire zu sein.

„CIA?"

„Ist ja fast noch schlimmer."

„Interpol?"

„Dann hätten wir uns längst zu erkennen geben müssen."

„Auch wieder wahr. Also?" hakte Chloé nochmals nach während er seine Waffe entsicherte.

„Auf die Gefahr hin klischeehaft zu klingen, aber wenn wir ihnen das sagen müssten wir sie töten, es sei denn…"

„Und was bitte?"

„Ihr seid doch Kryptonbrands Side B Team, oder nicht?"

„Und wenn es so wäre?"

„Dann hätte eure Gruppierung ebenso viel Interesse daran, diese Geschichte aufzuklären und die Verantwortlichen zu beseitigen wie wir."

„Nun, meine Liebe, das finde ich außerordentlich faszinierend. Die Sache hat nur leider einen winzig kleinen Haken. Zufällig weiß ich, dass der Mann den sie da in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit so arg eingeschränkt haben, selbst ein Interpol-Agent ist." Sagte Chloé mit einem wahrhaft triumphierenden Lächeln und drehte den besagten Herrn mit einem leichten Tritt auf die Seite. „Guten Tag, Mr. Brewer."

„Krotznik." Spie dieser mühsam zwischen geschwollenen Lippen hervor. Überhaupt sah er aus, als hätte ihn grade ein mittelschwerer Transporter überrollt. „Hat die Mafia Ihnen nicht mehr gut genug gezahlt oder was verschlägt Sie wohl sonst hierher zu den Inselaffen?"

Bei dem Wort Inselaffen verpassten die beiden anderen Unbekannten ihm je einen gepfefferten Tritt und murmelten irgendwas wie `Scheißami´, was ihn aber nicht großartig zu stören schien. Stattdessen grinste er Chloé weiterhin frech an, obwohl dies ihm Mühe zu bereiten schien.

„Oho, wie ich sehe sind sie jetzt auf Glock umgestiegen."

„Meine Lieblings-Walther haben Sie ja damals konfisziert, Sie Arschloch." Das der ach so kultivierte Chloé sich zum Gebrauch von Kraftausdrücken hinreißen ließ war an sich schon selten, dass er freiwillig über seine Vergangenheit vor KB sprach war sogar noch viel ungewöhnlicher. Natürlich war den anderen immer schon klar gewesen, dass der unnahbare Rumäne nicht irgendwann einfach vor KRs Haustür aus einem Ei geschlüpft war, dennoch war es seltsam einmal so konkrete Hinweise von einem Dritten präsentiert zu bekommen.

„Nun, wenn er dem Verein immer noch angehört müsste er ja seinen Dienstausweis dabeihaben." Stellte `Natty´ entspannt fest. „Außerdem wäre er dann ein noch mieseres Schwein, als wir bis jetzt angenommen hatten." Dieser Logik konnte sich keiner der Anwesenden verschließen, also durchsuchte Aya den gefesselten und äußerst übel zugerichteten Mr. Brewer und fand … nichts.

„Sie haben also ihren gesetzeshütenden Kollegen den Rücken zugekehrt. Tss, Brewer, wie soll ich das denn finden? Hat Interpol Ihnen nicht mehr genug gezahlt oder wollten Sie nach all den Jahren auch mal selbst ein wenig Spaß haben?" giftete Chloé nun zurück. Er genoss es sichtlich, es einem alten Feind heimzuzahlen. Wer weiß, was dieser Brewer sich außer der Walther noch zu Schulden hatte kommen lassen. Ayas Instinkt sagte ihm jedenfalls, dass es sich um weitaus mehr handelte als eine Waffe. Er bemühte sich zwar um sein typisches nonchalantes Auftreten, aber für jemanden der Chloé gut kannte war es offensichtlich, dass es in dem blonden Rumänen nur so brodelte und er diesem Brewer am liebsten mit bloßen Händen den Hals umgedreht hätte.

„Damit hätten wir das also soweit geklärt." Bemerkte Aya und wandte sich nun wieder den beiden anderen zu. „Aber wir wissen immer noch nicht, wer sie sind."

„Schon mal von Blood Seal gehört?" fragte Atticus. Einige schüttelten den Kopf, aber zur Überraschung aller begann Free nun zu sprechen.

„Ehemalige militante Organisation, 1970 in Kolumbien von einem Ex-KGB-Offizier gegründet, war erst für die dortigen Kartelle tätig, emanzipierte sich aber zunehmend und hält derzeit einen ähnlichen Status wie KB. Derzeitige Mitgliederzahl beträgt etwa zwischen sechs bis neun. Markenzeichen ist eine rote Krawatte die gerne zum laut- und blutlosen erdrosseln genutzt wird." Alles sah den großgewachsenen Mitteleuropäer erstaunt an. Er hatte gerade mehr gesagt als im gesamten vergangenen Monat zusammen. Sogar Atticus blickte jetzt endlich auf und starrte Free ungläubig an.

„Na, da hat ja mal jemand seine Hausaufgaben gemacht." Bemerkte `Natty´ trocken. Draußen fuhr ein Auto vor. Niemand schenkte diesem Fakt besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Die Straße vor dem Laden befand sich sowieso in einem geräuschvollen Ausnahmezustand. Atticus' Blicke waren inzwischen weiter gewandert und schnellten jetzt ungläubig zwischen Free und Michel hin und her. Mehrmals öffnete er leicht den Mund, so als wolle er dringend etwas furchtbar wichtiges sagen, wisse aber plötzlich nicht mehr wie man spricht. Er fand seine Sprache, Geistesgegenwart und zweite Sig Sauer in dem Moment wieder, als Nana Mihirogi leise durch die Hintertür hinein glitt und verwundert ob der Versammlung vor sich eine Augenbraue hochzog. In der Tat war es ein etwas befremdliches Bild, das sich ihr im Innern des Blumenladens bot. Vier der Anwesenden hatten gegenwärtig eine Waffe auf sich gerichtet, manche mehrere. Insgesamt befanden sich fünf entsicherte Waffen unterschiedlichen Modells und Kalibers quasi beinahe in Benutzung. Zudem wirkte die ganze Szene wie ein Stillleben erstarrt, mit Ausnahme eines ihr unbekannten, angeschossenen Mannes Mitte zwanzig, der mit einer seiner beiden Sauers auf Free zielte und diesen hasserfüllt anfunkelte.

„Du!" knurrte er bedrohlich. „Du solltest per Expressticket zur Hölle fahren!"

* * *

_Soweit der Anfang. ich weiß nicht was es taugt, deshalb sagt ihr es mir. wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann sagt es; wenn nicht, dann sagt mir weshalb. Anregungen sind auch immer willkommen. in diesem sinne: viel spaß und danke für's reinschauen_ :)


	2. Kapitel 2: Fast zeitgleich woanders

_**Kapitel 2: Annähernd zeitgleich an einem anderen Ort**_

Als Mitglied der Gruppe Blood Seal war ihr Deckname `Stinger´ und gegenwärtig war ihr kalt. Scheißkalt. Etwa wie in Antarktis während der letzten Eiszeit. Verdammt, sollte es in Italien nicht eigentlich warm sein? Vor allem wenn der Winter doch schon vorbei war? Vielleicht lag es ja zum Teil daran, dass es inzwischen gegen ein Uhr nachts ging und sie nur ein quasi nicht existentes Flattertop und einen Minirock trug, der sich eigentlich nicht mal hätte Gürtel schimpfen dürfen. Nicht einmal die Gnade von Haaren, die ihren Nacken vor der unbarmherzigen Zugluft hätten schützen können war ihr gegeben. Ihre Haare waren blond und kurz. Mit einer Perücke wäre das kein so großes Problem gewesen. Außerdem hätten eventuelle Zeugen so eindeutig mehr Probleme sie zu identifizieren. Wäre immerhin möglich, war aber im Grunde auch egal, denn als Resultat dessen, dass sie nun schon seit geschlagenen drei Stunden in diesem Aufzug am Bordstein einer windigen Allee herumstand hatte Stingers Nervenkostüm bereits empfindlich aufgezehrt.

„Ich bring dich um, Valentino. Ich weiß sogar schon, wie ich's anstellen werde." Murmelte sie, entschlossen ihrem Ärger wenigstens auf diese Weise Luft zu machen. Momentan waren ihr einziger Trost schließlich die zwei Stilette in ihren Stiefeln und die Wurfmesser an ihrem Strumpfband.

„Kopf hoch, mein Herz. Das wird schon." Ertönte die leicht belustigte Stimme ihres Partners aus dem Knopf in ihrem Ohr. Sie schnaubte.

„Ich bring dich trotzdem um. Allein schon wegen dieses Fummels hättest du es verdient." Fauchte sie nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand in Hörweite war.

„Nun, falls dich das besänftigt: Du siehst zumindest echt klasse aus." Er hatte gut reden. _Er_ saß ja auch in einem warmen Hotelzimmer.

„Deine deplatzierten Pseudo-Komplimente kannst du dir in die Haare schmieren, Valentino!" außerdem war er hier zu Hause. Er kannte die Leute, kannte die Sprache und die Mentalität. Ihr Zuhause war einen halben Erdball entfernt.

„Hey, du schaukelst das Kind schon, und wenn dann alles geschafft ist finden wir uns mit Gitarren, Knüppelteig und reichlich Alkohol um ein Lagerfeuer am Strand von Brindisi ein und singen ´Guantanamera´." Verkündete er gutgelaunt. Eigentlich war es fast süß, wie er versuchte sie aufzubauen.

„Grade bei dir hätt' ich eher auf was Lokaleres getippt. Hast du denn keinen Nationalstolz?"

„Na wenn du schon so fragst… _Stamattina mi sono alzato, o bella ciao! __Bella ciao! Bella ciao, ciao, ciao! " _Valentino begann tatsächlich zu Schockierende: es klang auch noch wundervoll. Mit seinen Stimmbändern konnte er nämlich mindestens ebenso gut umgehen wie mit seinen Fäusten und seiner Beretta. Sie grinste unwillkürlich.

„Wie pathetisch. Hast du nichts fröhlicheres, DJ?"

„_Matona mia cara, mi follere canzon, Matona mia cara, mi follere canzon,_

_cantar sotto finestra lantze buon compagnon. Don don don diri diri don don, don don.  
_

_Ti prego m´ascoltare, che mi cantar de bon, Ti prego m´ascoltare, che mi cantar de bon, _

_e miti foller bene, come grecoe capon. Don don don diri diri don don, don don._

Se mi non saper dire tante belle rason, Se mi non saper dire tante belle rason,

_Petrarcha mi non saper,ne fonte d´Helicon. __Don don don diri diri don don, don don."_

Es war unglaublich. Sie war sich einigermaßen sicher, dass selbst auf Sizilien die Babies Milch bekamen, nur Valentino hatte man anscheinend mit Puccini gefüttert (und eventuell dem einen oder anderen Volkslied an Feiertagen). Entweder das oder er hatte ein Opernbuch verschluckt. Oder er war in einem früheren Leben ein venezianischer Gondoliere gewesen, oder Enrico Caruso. Vielleicht lag diese makellose Tenorstimme aber auch einfach so in seinen italienischen Genen.

„Wunderbar _maestro_. Ich würde applaudieren, aber ich fürchte, das würde etwas zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen." Frotzelte Stinger und ließ den Blick abermals missmutig über die beinahe leere Straße schweifen. Die Zielperson ließ wirklich auf sich warten.

„Vielleicht kommt das Schwein ja heute gar nicht." Überlegte sie halblaut, so dass nur Valentino sie über das versteckte Mikrophon hören konnte.

„Er wird kommen und die Macht wird mit dir sein." Antwortete ihr unverschämter Partner ungefragt. Wenn er sich vorher irgendeinen Sympathiebonus hatte aufbauen können, so war der jetzt mit einem Schlag geleert worden.

„ …_und draußen vor der großen Stadt steh'n die Nutten sich die Füße platt; Skandal im Sperrbezirk, Skandal_ … erzähl mir nochmal, was ich hier eigentlich mache, Valentino. Ist denn das wirklich nötig so?" fragte sie nach einer kleinen Pause und eigener Gesangseinlage. Alles um diese elende Warterei abzukürzen.

„Also es läuft folgendermaßen ab: Zielperson Don Minotti kommt jeden Monat hierher, holt seine Favoritin ab und verbringt mit ihr die Nacht. Weil er ein wahrer Italiener ist, leistet er sich diese Liebschaft, weil er aber auch ein guter Katholik ist, kann er sich nicht einfach scheiden lassen, weil niemand, auch nicht der Pate, sich ungestraft gegen die Familie wendet, und zur Familie gehören nun eben auch mal die Ehefrauen. Die Geliebte ist dank unserer Organisation heute Abend leider unpässlich, weshalb du einspringst und den Paten kaltmachst. Soweit das Formale." Nur jemandem, der ihn wirklich gut kannte, wäre die unterschwellige Verachtung in Valentinos Stimme aufgefallen. Verachtung für diesen Mann, weil der nicht nur ein weitgespanntes Netz von Korruption und Erpressung betrieb und Geld in solchen Mengen wusch, dass man damit sämtliche Entwicklungsländer hätte befrieden können, sondern weil Don Minotti vor allem ein Menschenhändler und Waffenschmuggler war. Die Menschen stammten aus den ärmsten Regionen der Welt und die Waffen gingen eben dorthin, um sie in diesem Zustand zu halten.

„Richtig, und du weißt das alles so genau weil…?" Stinger seufzte tief und zupfte zum hundertsten Mal ihr Top zurecht. „Und wie kannst du dir überhaupt sicher sein, dass er nicht einfach enttäuscht und vor allem allein wieder abfährt?"

„Nun, erstens ist der Mann immerhin mein Onkel, oder zumindest einer davon, und zweitens: du kannst dich ja selber leider nicht sehen, aber wer da widerstehen will muss schon blind, taub _und_ stockschwul sein." Erklärte Valentino geduldig, nun immerhin schon zum dritten Mal in dieser Nacht, doch solange es dazu diente seine Partnerin zu beruhigen tat er es gern. Die Mission hing schließlich vor allem von ihr ab. Ihr Magen grummelte etwas und sie zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Ich ruf dich sobald ich fertig bin. Wenn du nachher keine extra große Portion von irgendwas Leckerem mit verboten viel Käse und Tomatensoße für mich hast, bring ich ganz sicher um." waren die letzten hastig gemurmelten Worte ihrerseits, denn in diesem Augenblick bog eine teuer aussehende schwarze Limousine um die Ecke in die Allee ein. Ein leises Knacken in der Leitung sagte ihm, dass sie das Mikrophon ausgestellt hatte, damit eventuelle Interferenzen sie nicht verraten konnten. „In Ordnung." Flüsterte er dennoch, „Pass auf dich auf."

Für einen Moment schloss Valentino die Augen und massierte sich die Schläfen, dann legte er den getürkten Ehering, das Fundament ihrer beider Tarnung, neben Stingers Exemplar auf die Kommode und schaltete das GPS ein. Der zugehörige Sender befand sich in dem Knopf in ihrem Ohr. So konnte er sie finden falls etwas schieflaufen sollte.

Stinger bot derweil ihr gesammeltes Schauspieltalent auf, um dem Don die willige, billige, leider leicht verwirrte aber sonst zu jeder Unanständigkeit bereite Bordsteinschwalbe vorzugaukeln. Sie gurrte und kicherte, flirtete und verführte was das Zeug hielt, und das schon während sie wortreich erklärte, warum Letizia, die Geliebte, eigentlich ja auch noch seit Neuestem ihre beste Freundin, heute leider nicht hier sein konnte und während der „Preisverhandlungen". Ja, Lungenentzündung. Schrecklich, aber was soll man auch erwarten bei diesem Durchzug. Man hat ja kaum was an, da muss man sich ja früher oder später was wegholen. Tjaja, da hilft kein Seufzen und kein Jammern. Die ganze Nacht? Das wären mindestens 250 Euro, kommt ganz drauf an, was Sie genau wollen. Daran orientieren sich die Preise, Sie verstehen? Das? Oh ja. Das auch noch? Klar, aber dann muss ich leider 400 verlangen. Kein Problem? Für mich auch nicht. Kann losgehen. Sofort wenn's nach mir ginge. Da wär nur noch eins: Vorkasse. Ja, sicher, dachte mir schon, dass Ihnen das nichts ausmacht. Wir verstehen uns blendend, nicht wahr?

Innerlich kotzte sie. Übergab sich mehrmals mental und fragte sich, wie viele Duschen sie nachher brauchen würde, um dieses schmierige Gefühl wieder loszuwerden, das die fleischigen Hände des Dons auf ihrer ungeschützten Haut hinterließen. Er war wirklich ein Ekel, leider eins von der charmanten Sorte, so dass es ihr nicht ganz so unangenehm war, wie sie sich gern selbst vormachen wollte. Doch zum Töten war sie noch angewidert genug, nur war die Zeit noch nicht reif. Der Chauffeur lenkte die elegante schwarze Stretchlimousine über die Landstraße und auf ein mindestens ebenso elegantes Feriendomizil, eine Art Landhaus, bei dem die Millionen quasi aus jeder Mauerritze quollen. Einmal angekommen schickte Minotti den Chauffeur weg. Er wollte ungestört sein, was Stinger nur recht war. Je weniger zu beseitigen waren, desto besser. Dennoch zitterten ihre Hände ein wenig. Aber sie war schließlich ein Profi, und als solcher schluckte sie ihren Ekel und ihre Anspannung hinunter und warf sich ihrem Opfer schamlos an den Hals, so wie es ihre Rolle verlangte. Einen Grappa, bellissima? Nein danke, bei der Arbeit trinkt sie nicht, witzelt sie. Das wiegt in falscher Sicherheit. Es ist fast zu einfach. Während er sich zur Hausbar umdreht, um sich selbst einen Drink einzugießen, zieht sie geräuschlos die rote Krawatte, Blood Seals Signatur, aus dem BH und stellt sich direkt hinter den stark schwitzenden Fleischberg von einem Gangsterboss. Sie hat sich doch noch gegen die Messer entschieden, die machen zu viel Dreck. Das wäre zu schade bei so einer schönen mediterranen Villa. Das Haus kann ja nichts für seinen Besitzer. Im Bruchteil eines Atemzugs legt sich der strapazierfähige rote Stoff fest um den fleischigen Hals, wird enger. Der Don kämpft etwas, wehrt sich hilflos, fegt dabei das Glas vom Tresen. Das Geräusch von zerspringendem Glas ist für einen Moment lauter als sein Todesröcheln. Er sinkt in sich zusammen wie ein Sack nasses Getreide, kippt leicht vornüber, doch der Bartresen stoppt seinen Fall. So lehnt Don Minotti mit seiner verschwitzten Stirn an dem kühlen Holz, die Arme hängen nutzlos an den Seiten herab, die Beine wurden durch seine eigene Masse weggedrückt, sonst würde er knien wie zu einer offiziellen Hinrichtung.

Mit einem leichten Knacken kehrte Stinger nach vollbrachter Tat in die sichere Leitung zurück. „Erledigt. Hast du mein Signal?" Valentino bejahte dies. Außerdem atmete er erleichtert auf. „Ok, wo bewahrt er für gewöhnlich seine Akten auf?" fragte Stinger. Im Büro im ersten Stock, die Treppe hoch und dann die zweite links. Der Tresor befindet sich hinter dem Caravaggio. Die Kombination sei, nach seinem letzten Stand, der Geburtstag seines ersten Enkels. Nichts geht über Insiderwissen. Bin schon unterwegs. Gib mir 10 Minuten max.

Während Valentino dies erläutert, bereitet er schon seine Ducati vor, vergisst auch nicht den zweiten Helm, und braust davon, um Stinger abzuholen. Gleich im Anschluss würden sie beide sich auf den Weg nach London machen.

* * *

_So, zweites Kapitel. Reviews bitte! Je mehr feedback ich bekomme, desto schneller schreibe ich mehr. Ist doch'ne logische Gleichung, oder?_


	3. Kapitel 3: Was soll das eigtl alles?

_**Kapitel 3: Was soll das eigentlich alles?**_

Nana Mihirogi blickte die einzige andere Frau im Raum fragend an. Man hätte erwarten können, dass ihr Blick zuerst zu jemand anderem gewandert wäre, zum Beispiel Chloé, den sie schon am längsten kannte; Aya, der das Side B Team leiten sollte; Yuki, weil er sie gerufen hatte, oder auch Free, denn auf seinen Kopf zeigte die Waffe des Fremden. Jedoch nichts von alldem geschah. Nana suchte fast verzweifelt den Blick der anderen Frau.

„Miss Woodrow, hätten Sie die Freundlichkeit mir dies alles zu erklären?"

Die so angesprochene funkelte den Neuankömmling zuerst an, aber als sie die andere Frau erkannt entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder etwas.

„Diese Frage würde ich gern an meinen hochgeschätzten Kollegen weiterleiten, Mihirogi-san." Sagte sie mit einer lapidaren Kopfbewegung zu dem verwundeten Atticus hin, welcher nicht reagierte.

„Atticus." Sagte sie ruhig und geschäftsmäßig. Nichts tat sich.

„Atticus!" rief sie wieder, diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck und eindeutig mehr Ungeduld. Der jedoch rührte sich nicht, wenn man davon absieht, dass er seine auf Free gerichtete Waffe mit einem Klicken entsicherte.

„Matthew, was soll der Quark? Komm zu dir!" herrschte Natty, deren vollständiger Name Nathalie Woodrow lautete, ihren Partner an.

„Nathalie," hub er an als er seinen eigenen Namen hörte. Seine Stimme war nun gefährlich ruhig. „Das ist der Mann, der meine Mutter umgebracht hat. Und er hat…und…" dann versagte ihm vor Wut die Stimme. Die Hand zitterte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch der junge Ire hatte sich augenblicklich wieder in der Gewalt. Free rührte sich nicht, richtig einschätzend dass er es mit einem geübten Schützen zu tun hatte. Weglaufen würde nichts bringen. Wenn der Junge seine Rache haben wollte, es wirklich wollte, dann würde er sie hier und jetzt bekommen.

„Mach keinen Unsinn, Matthew. Das verkompliziert nur den Auftrag." bat Nathalie, doch stieß auf taube Ohren. Sie hasste es, wenn ihr Partner so stur war. Er war der größte Dickschädel, der ihr je untergekommen war. Er erwiderte nichts und zielte direkt zwischen Frees Augen. Sein Finger spannte sich um den Abzug, bereit zum Schuss. In diesem Moment überlegte mit Ausnahme des gefesselten Mannes auf dem Boden jeder, wie man diese verfahrene Situation wieder de-eskalieren konnte, als Michel sich in Bewegung setzte und schlitternd und mit weit ausgestreckten Armen vor Free zum Stehen kam.

„Bitte tun Sie ihm nichts!" bettelte der kleine, blonde Junge mit den großen Augen.

„Geh aus dem Weg, Evan." Zischte Matthew, den Finger noch einmal ein wenig enger spannend.

„Bitte! Bitte nicht!!!" bettelte Michel erneut.

„In Gottes Namen, Evan! Geh da weg!" schrie Matthew nun schon fast, aber er drückte nicht ab. Irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück, und dieses etwas war unzweifelhaft Michel, oder jemand, den er in dem Jungen zu erkennen glaubte. Oder wie sonst kam er auf den seltsamen Namen?

„Ich gehe hier erst weg, wenn sie die Waffe runternehmen!" erklärte Michel.

„Eine gute Idee. Ich schlage vor, das tun wir alle." Sagte jemand, vermutlich Mihirogi. Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen. Jedermanns Augen klebten an der glänzenden Sig Sauer in Matthews ausgestreckter Hand. Schließlich, mit einem letzten Blick auf Michels entschlossenes Gesicht, ließ er erst diese, dann seine andere Waffe sinken, sicherte sie und verstaute beide wieder sicher. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. Mihirogi schlug vor, sich im Aufenthaltsraum im hinteren Bereich des Hauses zu versammeln. Nathalie Woodrow erklärte, sie würde Tee kochen, „weil es viel zu bereden gebe." Tatsächlich war dies eine alte Gewohnheit, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen.

Man fand sich also in dem Raum ein. Matthew versuchte soviel Abstand wie möglich zu Free zu halten, während er gleichzeitig möglichst nah bei Michel zu bleiben versuchte. Beide Amitionen waren nicht von Erfolg zu krönen, da Michel Free nicht von der Seite wich. Chloé hatte den schon fast vergessenen Mr Brewer am Schlafittchen gepackt und schleifte ihn unsanft zu einem der Stühle, an dem er diesen dann fesselte. Wie ein nur noch den Hinrichtungsbefehl abwartender Scharfrichter blieb er hinter der Geisel stehen. Sein Blick war mörderisch. Ken und Yuki positionierten sich zwischen ihren beiden großgewachsenen Kollegen. Aya nahm am Kopf des Tisches seinen angestammten Platz neben Nana Mihirogi ein und Nathalie, nachdem sie vor jedem außer Brewer eine dampfende Teetasse abgestellt hatte, zog Matthew auf einen der noch freien Stühle, setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm halb warnend, halb beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Also," begann Mihirogi, „Wer würde denn gern anfangen? Nicht alle auf einmal, bitte."

Nathalie Woodrow begann zu erläutern, was sie wusste und weshalb es sie und ihren Partner Matthew O'Shea hierher verschlagen hatte. Ihr zufolge waren die Blood Seals nun schon seit einiger Zeit auf den Fersen einer weltweiten, radikalen Untergrundorganisation. Oder vielleicht war es auch nur eine Allianz verschiedener Gruppen, das konnten sie nicht genau wissen. Trotz intensiver Nachforschungen hatten sie weder den richtigen Namen noch das Ziel dieser Schattenmänner in Erfahrung bringen können. Verschiedene Namen wie zum Beispiel „Erben des Lichts", „Genesis-Bruderschaft" oder „Earthdragons" hatten zu keinem konkreten Ziel geführt sondern waren alle irgendwann im Sand verlaufen. Als sicher galt nur, dass es sich um eine Verschwörung internationalen Ausmaßes ging und dass sie es vor allem auch auf Gruppen wie KB und eben Blood Seal abgesehen hatten. Daher auch das explodierende Auto heute auf der Straße. Die Sprengladung war anscheinend für das Kitten's House gedacht gewesen. Auch auf Blood Seal Agenten hatte es in letzter Zeit Anschläge gegeben. Einige kleinere der Branche waren bereits ausgelöscht worden. Jemand hatte es offenbar auf eigenmächtige Gesetzesvollstrecker abgesehen. Deshalb seien sie hier, um den Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, dass Kryptonbrand und Blood Seal bei dieser Sache zusammenarbeiten. Mihirogi bestätigte diese Darstellung in den Hauptpunkten, so wie sie ihr selbst erst heute von Graf Richard mitgeteilt worden waren.

„Aber so wie ich die Entwicklung sehe besteht hier durchaus noch Gesprächsbedarf ganz anderer Art." bemerkte Aya trocken und blickte vor allem Matthew und Chloé vielsagend an. Beide indes starrten nur mit unverhohlener Wut auf jeweils den Mann, den sie mit Genugtuung einem langsamen und schmerzvollen Ende zugeführt hätten. Keiner von beiden schien sich zu einer Antwort bequemen zu wollen. Brewer war durch seinen Blutverlust und die Schmerzen, die die unbehandelten Wunden ihm verursachten, längst ohnmächtig geworden und auch Matthew sah inzwischen verdächtig blass aus. Seine Schussverletzung hatte Nathalie zwar notdürftig versorgt, aber sie blutete kontinuierlich weiter. Eigentlich hätte er in ein Krankenhaus mit fachkundigem Personal gehört. Da dies aber aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht möglich war ergriff Nathalie die Initiative, bevor ihr Partner verbluten konnte. Mit Hilfe von Mihirogi – woher die beiden Frauen sich kannten war noch immer ein Rätsel – suchte sie sich im Haushalt alle Utensilien für eine Notoperation zusammen und verfrachtete ihren jetzt beinahe bewusstlosen Partner auf den Küchentisch.

Bei erneuter Begutachtung der Wunde hätte sie sich ohrfeigen können. Sie hatte die Schwere der Verletzung völlig unterschätzt, dabei hatte die Kugel die Hauptarterie der Schulter gestreift und aufgerissen. Er hatte inzwischen schon soviel Blut verloren, es grenzte schon an ein Wunder dass er überhaupt noch hatte stehen können. Stur wie er war hatte Matthew natürlich auch nichts gesagt, dieser lebensmüde irische Hornochse! Unter den provisorischen Bedingungen konnte sie eigentlich nur noch beten. Zum Glück war dies ein Männerhaushalt, und wenn man sich da auf eines verlassen konnte, dann dass Alkohol griffbereit war. Sie befüllte ihren Partner mit einem gesunden Schluck Whiskey und desinfizierte ein langes, schmales Küchenmesser sowie Nadel und Faden – naja, Angelschnur – und ihre Hände ebenfalls; das Metall mit der Flamme einer Kerze und das andere mit dem Gesöff. Auf Anordnung von Mihirogi hielten Aya, Chloé, Ken und Free den jungen Mann fest, während seine Partnerin mit viel Mühe die Kugel aus seiner Schulter puhlte. Etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde später verknotete sie die Enden der Angelschnur und wischte sich seufzend einen dünnen Schweißfilm von der Stirn. Soweit sie das beurteilen konnte standen die Chancen, dass er durchkam jetzt eher bei 60 zu 40 als umgekehrt. Das war schon mal eine Tendenz in die richtige Richtung. Um sich selbst zu beruhigen sagte sich Nathalie, dass Matthew schon immer eine Kämpfernatur gewesen war, ein wahres Stehaufmännchen. Er würde sich schon durchbeißen. Dennoch bat sie Mihirogi auf eine Vertagung des Treffens und lud Ihren Partner und die Geisel in ein unauffälliges, hinter dem Haus geparktes Auto.

„Was für ein Tag." bemerkte Aya sarkastisch. „Mihirogi-san, wir haben einiges zu besprechen." Damit gingen sie wieder hinein. Nur Michel sah dem Auto noch für einen Moment mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck nach. Yuki bemerkte dies und wandte sich im Türrahmen noch einmal um.

„Komische Sache, was? Ich frag mich, was der meinte, als er dich Evan nannte." Sinnierte er. Michel sagte abwesend: „Mir tut es Leid für seine Mutter."

„Naja, selbst wenn Free das war, wüsste er es ja jetzt nicht mehr."

„Uh-huh…" erwiderte Michel, noch immer in die Ferne starrend. Yuki missdeutete diese Abgelenktheit und sagte: „Du hast ihn bestimmt nur an jemanden erinnert."

„Evan." Sagte Michel.

„Ja genau, jemand der so hei…" hub Yuki an, wurde aber von dem kleineren Jungen unterbrochen.

„Mein zweiter Vorname ist Evan."

* * *

_Reviews bitte. Bitte! BITTE!!! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Kapitel 4: Bestandsaufnahme

_**Kapitel 4: Bestandsaufnahme**_

Wie es sich herausstellte erreichte Nathalie das Londoner Hauptquartier von Blood Seal in der Fleet Street gerade noch rechtzeitig. Von unterwegs hatte sie schon einen ersten Bericht abgegeben und so standen bei ihrer Ankunft bereits eine Handvoll vertrauenswürdiger Ärzte und Schwestern bereit, die ihr ihre beiden Notfälle mit fachkundigen Händen abnahmen. Auch ihre eigenen geringfügigen Verletzungen ließ sie versorgen und erstattete dann Bericht an ihren Vorgesetzten, den Gründer von Blood Seal, der extra wegen dieser Sache nach London gereist war. danach erst kam sie einigermaßen zur Ruhe und merkte, wie erschöpft sie war. alles tat ihr weh, besonders der Kopf. Wenn Matthew nicht … dem würde sie morgen mal gehörig den Kopf waschen, soviel stand fest. Völlig gerädert machte sie sich auf den Heimweg und ließ sich wie erschossen auf das breite Bett fallen. Keine Sekunde später schlief sie tief wie ein Stein auf dem Meeresboden.

* * *

Matthew blinzelte im nicht sehr sanften Licht einer Neonleuchte. Gottseidank hatte man ihm Schmerzmittel gegeben, sonst wäre das brennende Stechen in seiner Schulter nahezu unerträglich gewesen. Notoperationen mit Küchenmessern und Angelschnur sind nur bedingt zu empfehlen. Den Raum erkannte er als einen im Londoner HQ. Natty musste ihn hierhergebracht haben, denn er erinnerte sich nur noch schemenhaft daran, mit den KB-Mitgliedern und dem Mörder seiner Mutter an einem Tisch gesessen zu haben. Ein leichtes Rascheln zu seiner Rechten ließ ihn aufmerken.

„Du Idiot." hörte er Nathalies Stimme neben sich, doch es fehlte der übliche harsche Unterton. Er erwiderte nichts. Sie rückte näher und warf eine weiße Papiertüte mit ein paar Fettflecken auf seine Decke. Beim Öffnen stellte er fest, dass sie Fish & Chips enthielt. Er grinste seine Partnerin mit seinem typischen Koboldlächeln an.

„Fastfood zum Frühstück. Ich liebe dich, mein Goldstück." Sie quittierte dies mit einem Schnauben und starrte demonstrativ die gegenüberliegende Wand an.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal vorhast draufzugehen, dann sag wenigstens vorher Bescheid." Blaffte sie nach einer Weile übellaunig, auch wenn ihre Miene gleich darauf wieder weicher wurde. „Ich hab mir nämlich Sorgen gemacht deinetwegen."

Jetzt erst hörte er für einen Moment auf zu essen. „Ich hab mir deinetwegen auch Sorgen gemacht, als dieser Mistkerl dich erschießen wollte. Deshalb hab ich dich weggestoßen."

Sie war immer noch bemüht, ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Matthew streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus – und keuchte als ihm dabei der Schmerz durch die verletzte Schulter zuckte. Sofort war Nathalie an seiner Seite. Jetzt ließ sie es zum ersten Mal zu, das sich ein Ausdruck der Sorge auf ihr Gesicht stahl. „Ruhig."

„Halb so wild." sagte er reflexartig und benutzte den anderen Arm dazu, sie näher zu sich heran zu ziehen um ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Tu mir nur einen Gefallen und versuch nicht mehr so oft in Schussbahnen herumzustehen."

* * *

Gähnend ließ sich Stinger in einen der nur bedingt bequemen Sitze im Frankfurter Flughafen fallen. „Kaffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" seufzte sie gedehnt und sah ihren Partner mitleidheischend aus blutunterlaufenen Augen an. „Koffein oder Koma."

Valentino massierte sich zum wiederholten Male die Schläfen, streckte ausgiebig die verspannten Schultern und strich sich die zerzausten, schulterlangen, rabenschwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Anschlussflug war wegen heftiger Unwetter über London bis auf weiteres verschoben. „Versuch lieber, ein wenig zu schlafen." empfahl er der blonden Frau, „Diese Tedesci machen eh keinen vernünftigen Kaffee." Außerdem wurde seine Partnerin wie er fand nach exzessivem Koffeingenuss immer unerträglich aufgekratzt, wie ein Kleinkind auf Amphetaminen, aber das sagte er ihr lieber nicht ins Gesicht, dafür legte er noch zu viel Wert auf sein Leben und das Intakt bleiben seiner Augen.

Aber Stinger winkte ab. Direkt nach einer Mission konnte sie nie schlafen. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, es ging einfach nicht. „Ich kann mir auch gleich selber einen holen gehen. In fünf Minuten, oder vielleicht doch eher zehn…" das letzte Wort ging wieder in einem langgezogenen Gähnen unter, zu dessen manierlicher Bedeckung sie nicht einmal mehr die Hand heben konnte, so kaputt war sie. Ehe es ihr selbst recht bewusst werden konnte, sackte ihr Kopf an die optimalerweise neben ihrem auserkorenen Sitz befindliche Wand sowie der Rest ihres schmalen Körpers in sich zusammen und sie dämmerte weg. Sie nahm so zwar noch größenordnungsmäßig ihre Umgebung wahr, jedoch wäre sie wohl zu keinerlei relevanter Reaktion fähig gewesen, was aber auch tragischer hätte sein können, denn ihr noch um einiges wacherer Partner ließ sich nun in dem Sitz zu ihrer anderen Seite nieder (nachdem er eine ältliche Inderin mit einem abenteuerlichen Mix aller ihm zumindest in Fragmenten bekannten europäischen Sprachen, immerhin sechs, gespickt mit ein paar Worten Hindi von dort weg komplimentiert hatte) und auf seine scharfen Augen war Verlass. So war das in ihrer Firma: alles, was sie an harten Fakten über ihre jeweiligen Partner wussten, konnte man an einer Hand abzählen, aber solange man gemeinsam an einer Mission arbeitete, konnte man sich fünfhundertprozentig aufeinander verlassen. Darauf legte der Boss den größten Wert und deshalb ließ er seine Mitarbeiter auch beinahe nur im Team agieren. Sie waren perfekt aufeinander eingespielt, wie die zwei Hände eines Konzertpianisten oder zwei Zahnräder in einem Mechanismus. Sie ergänzten sich und, was noch wichtiger war, sie verstanden sich. Zumindest auf der professionellen Ebene. Sobald Emotionen ins Spiel kamen – egal welcher Art, ob Hass oder Liebe, Freundschaft oder Animosität – war es um die Professionalität geschehen, und dies konnte im schlimmsten Fall eine Mission zum Scheitern verurteilen.

Valentino ließ seine dunklen Augen aufmerksam über die Terminalhalle schweifen. Es schien nichts Verdächtiges vorzugehen. Er sah einige Familien, die mit Schwimmtieren bepackt zu ihren Gates rasten; geschniegelte Geschäftsreisende, die in ihre Handys blökten und im Vorbeirauschen unvorsichtigen Mitreisenden die Aktentaschen in zielgenau in die Magengruben rammten; ein paar Backpacker, eine Gruppe lärmender Amerikaner und wenig später eine kleinere, jedoch weitaus geräuschintensivere Gruppe Südamerikaner; Menschen aller Nationen und Konfessionen, ein babylonisches Wirrwarr von Sprachen. Valentino konnte nichts Besorgniserregendes ausmachen, bis auf eine Familie mit drei hyperaktiven Kleinkindern, die sich gerade in den Sitzen gegenüber niederließ. Anscheinend war hier alles soweit in Ordnung.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er Stinger leise nachdem etwa eine halbe Stunde verstrichen war.

„Klinisch tot." Nuschelte sie und setzte dann etwas lebhafter hinzu: „Natty und Matty holen uns doch ab, nicht wahr?"

„Soweit ich weiß." Und soweit sie sich nicht haben umbringen lassen, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. Dennoch amüsierte er sich innerlich königlich über die Spitznamen, die Stinger ihren beiden britischen Kollegen hinter deren Rücken verpasst hatte, besonders da sie mit seiner Partnerin mindestens drei Wochen lang kein Wort mehr wechseln würden, wenn sie es wüssten. Mit einem Mal jedoch sah Valentino sich misstrauisch um. Er hätte auf die heilige Jungfrau schwören können, dass sie beobachtet wurden, doch es war weit und breit niemand Verdächtiges zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich spielten ihm nur seine überspannten Nerven einen Streich.

* * *

Aya war nicht glücklich. Nicht dass sein genereller Zustand ein Beispiel an buddhistischer Gelassenheit und innerem Frieden gewesen wäre, aber die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und Stunden hatten jegliches Gefühl von Erträglichkeit brutal ausgelöscht. Wildfremde Leute tauchten hier auf, entweihten seinen letzten Zufluchtsort mit ihren Waffen und ihrem Gezeter, erzählten hanebüchene Geschichten von internationalen Verschwörungen … an Götter glaubte Aya schon lange nicht mehr, doch er fragte sich ehrlich, warum das Universum ihn in letzter Zeit so zu hassen schien. Nicht nur, dass diese Blood Seals einfach so seine Kreise störten, ihre plötzliche Anwesenheit hatte auch noch sein Team völlig aus der Bahn geworfen.

Chloé lief seitdem mit einer Leichenbittermiene herum, mit der man Gerichtsvollzieher vertreiben konnte und die an sich bereits wortlos eine vollkommene Definition des Begriffes darstellte. Seinen leichtfüßigen Charme schienen die Seals samt des Gefangenen mitgenommen zu haben. Der blonde Rumäne schlich seitdem herum wie ein gefangener Tiger und fauchte jeden an, der es wagte ihn anzusprechen. Auch Michel war seit der Episode wie ausgewechselt, sah kindlicher und zerbrechlicher aus als je zuvor, aß nicht, schlief nicht, sprach nicht und schien permanent kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Free wirkte, obwohl gewohnt stumm, irgendwie niedergeschlagen. Zum Einen lag dies wohl daran, dass er Michel nicht helfen konnte, zum Anderen, weil ihn wieder einmal eine Vergangenheit einholte, an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Das miese Karma, das die drei fleißig gemeinsam versprühten brachte Yuki dazu, sich wieder vollkommen in sein Schneckenhaus zu verkriechen und den Eingang fest zu verbarrikadieren – mit Maschendraht und Minenfeld – und Ken war mit der Situation sowieso restlos überfordert. Das Problem war, dass keiner von ihnen sich mitteilen konnte oder wollte. Sie standen allesamt völlig neben sich, und wenn auch nur ein Wort über diese angebliche Verschwörung der Wahrheit entsprach war dieser Umstand alles andere als gut. Im Angesicht der Gefahr mussten sie funktionieren, ihre fünf Sinne beisammen halten –alleine und als Team. Es durfte keinen Raum für Fehler geben oder für unberechenbare Aktionen. Zu allem Überfluss war auch noch der Kühlschrank leer und die Kaffee- und Teevorräte erschöpft. Aya massierte sich energisch die Schläfen, bis der Druck seiner Finger den Druck im Inneren seines Schädels überlagerte.

„Kopfschmerzen?" fragte Mihirogi mitfühlend.

„Ja." brummte er unwillig. „Übelste Sorte."

„Wenn Miss Woodrow und Mr O'Shea gleich eintreffen, wird sich einiges aufklären."

„Das will ich ehrlich für die beiden hoffen." grummelte Aya nach einem weiteren Blick auf den desolaten Gemütszustand seiner Teammitglieder.


End file.
